Coraline De'Vil
by toonanimefan
Summary: This is a story about Coraline De'vil, Carlos's little sister. Find out how she feels being left on the Isle...Will she even survive? Read to find out. Warning this story will contain blood and Child abuse. This is rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hi everyone this going to be a story with my O.C, which is going to be Carlos's little sister. Her name is going to be "Coraline De'Vil". Remember I don't own Descendants just my O.C's. Warning there is going to be some blood and possible child abuse.**

 **A couple days after the "core four" go to Auradon:**

I can't believe my brother and his friends went off to steal an old hag's magic wand. They just left me here on this _disgusting_ Island, with our monstrous of a mother if you can even call her that.

Let me introduce myself: I'm Coraline De'Vil but my older brother and some others call me Cora. My mother is the famous dog killer herself Cruella De'Vil and my brother is Carlos.

I'm really upset right now…at the future king for just inviting my brother and his friends over to Auradon and for Carlos leaving me to deal with our mother's abuse all by myself without him being here to protect me.

I mean what's up with that he's 14 and I'm 12 I won't be able to handle this. What am I going to do…?

" **CORALINE!** "

Uh oh it's my mom….

(In walks Cruella)

 **SLAP**

I fall onto the ground after she struck me across the face.

"You need to do the chores like I asked you to."

"But mom I don't know how to do them….Carlos always did them."

"Well he isn't here! He is off in Auradon with the other three retrieving Fairy Godmother's wand and until he gets back you're doing them because someone has too…and it's not going to be me. Here's a list of what you have to do."

List:

*Laundry

*Clean the floors

*Wash my Car

*Clean the fur coat closet (reset the bear traps in it)

*Fluff my furs and brush them

*Touch up the roots in my hair

*Scrape the bunions off my feet

I read the list to my horror, I didn't know Carlos had to do all of this.

(Cruella leaves the room)

I hear her say as she leaves the room, "If you don't have that entire list done by the end of the day you are going to be punished very badly!"

I start working on the list thinking to myself…."Carlos please hurry back…I don't want to do this all by myself…."

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: Oh my gosh aren't I so evil? I felt kind of bad writing this, but it has to be done. It's supposed to show what life would be like for Carlos's sister if he had one after he left for Auradon. Please R &R. **

**Here's the info you're probably Looking for on Cora.**

 **Name:** Coraline/Cora De'Vil

 **Hair:** Black with White lightning bolts, with red highlights mixed into the white.

 **Eyes:** Brown (like Carlos)

 **Height:** Two inches under Carlos

 **Likes:** Animals, her brother, friends

 **Dislikes:** Crime, Villainy, violence, chores, her mom

 **Fear:** Dogs, death, blood

 **Age:** 12

 **Bio:** Cora is a 12 year old girl. She likes being with her brother Carlos, she hates being around her mother. She fears one day their mother is going to kill them in a fit of rage…how does she feel about her brother leaving her…well anger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hey guys so I hope you liked the previous chapter. I think this story will be a good one. Anyway remember Disney Descendants doesn't belong to me, just my O.C's.**

 **A couple hours before the video chat:**

"Coraline I want you to do the chores while I'm at Maleficent's house with Evil Queen and Jafar. We're going to be having a "video chat" with your brother and the other three."

"What? Why can't I go to? I want to see Carlos."

She took a step back when Cruella turned to face her in anger. " **I don't care that you see him! I want you to do the chores! Think that not coming with me is punishment for you not finishing your chores yesterday!"**

She glared at her. "Mom I have a dislocated wrist! You can't expect me to do all the stuff you want me to do when my wrist is in too much pain, because of you!"

( **Slap** )

Cora fell down on the floor landing on her bad wrist and cried out. Her mom glared at her and said, "Villains don't show pain or tears it's a weakness. Until you learn that, you are going to keep getting hurt because of your little need to disobey me all the time."

They stared at each other for a few minutes until Cruella spoke, "Now I'm going to be gone for a couple of hours and you better be half way or almost done when I get back, if not then there's going to be consequences."

Cruella left the room and the house leaving Cora to herself feeling so useless. She just wanted her big brother to come home to save her from their nightmare of a mother.

"Please come back soon big bro. I need you so badly… (sobbing)"

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: Oh cliffhanger! I know I'm just so evil. What do you guys think is going to happen to Cora? Well you're just going to have to wait and see. Please R &R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Hey guys! Remember I don't own Disney Descendants. So I don't think I'm going to have Cruella in this chapter, I don't know maybe at the end of this chapter but this is taking place when she was with the other three Villains. I'm going to have Dizzy come into this story, starting in this chapter. She's friends with Cora. I feel that she and my O.C. would get along nicely especially with them being so close in age. (Dizzy 10, Cora 12) Well please enjoy the chapter.**

Cora is having a hard time right now. It's been an hour since her mom left the house and she hasn't stopped crying. It's just really hard to do most of the chores with a dislocated wrist.

Cora had just got done with the chores relating to the fur coat closet, when she heard taping at the window.

She looked at the window and gasped happily when she saw who it was. She ran over to the window and opened it letting the person in.

"Dizzy! Thank goodness you are here. I really need your help."

"What's wrong? (Worried) What happened to your wrist Cora?!"

"Oh it's not that bad, it's just dislocated…"

"Does it hurt?"

"No. It just hurts that Carlos isn't here to protect me since he's off in Auradon…I wish I went too, then I could be away from my mom, her chores….the abuse…"

"Yeah that's hard. I feel sad a little that Evie is over there too. I mean the two of us are like sisters, but she disserves the life off the Isle way more than me…"

"Dizzy don't say that! You disserve to be off this Island as much as she does and I do too….maybe my brother, Evie, Mal and Jay are going to try to get us to be over there with them."

"Yeah that would be cool. Thanks Cora you always know what to say. Oh you want me to help you finish your chores?"

"Yes that would be very helpful, and then maybe we can go and hang out at your grandmother's hair place or we could just stay here."

"We can stay here. I don't really want to be near my mom and grandma right now."

"Okay."

 **A couple hours later:**

Dizzy and Cora have finished with Cora's chores that needed to be done and are now relaxing. In Cora's mind she seems to not be able to get not having her brother around out of her head. She also feels happy that Dizzy came over and was able to help her finish her chores.

Cora also was wondering how the video chat went with her mom, the other Villains and her brother along with his friends.

"Cora I'm going to go back home and see if granny wants me to do any sweeping and all that."

"Okay. Thanks again for helping. You might want to go out the window just in case my mom is coming back."

"Okay bye."

Dizzy goes out the window, which was the one she came in from. Thirty minutes later the door slammed open…..

Her mother was home and she did not look happy…..

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: Uh oh Cruella is back in a bad mood. What's going to happen to Cora? You're just going to have to wait and see. Please R &R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Hey guys here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. I'm having Ben bring Dizzy and Cora over to Auradon a few days before "Family Day" to make the whole thing with Chad and all that a little different. Will puts a twist on things for the better. Remember I don't own Disney Descendants just my O.C.s.**

Cora looked over towards her mother who just came in. She flinched when she saw the angry look in Cruella's eyes.

"We saw your brother and his friends and I'm not in a good mood. Your brother found this dog that is the perfect size for ear muffs but he claims it's a perfect size for a _pet_."

Cora's eyes widened in fear at the thought of the dog that her brother now has.

"You know Coraline that it's the small dogs rather than the big ones that are more dangerous. When that dog your brother has, has the chance it'll tear his throat apart!"

Cora gasped in horror and was scared just thinking about it. She also knew her mother was going to do something very bad, very soon.

"You know I'm just so angry right now, so I'm going to take it out on you…"

"Gasp!"

Cora didn't want to open her eyes because she was in so much pain. She has been pretending that she was unconscious for an hour now, because of her mother's latest beating that was worst then usually.

"Oh my gosh! Cora are you okay? Cora wake up, please, it's Dizzy…"

Cora then woke up with a gasp and looked around. She was at the same place she was in when her mom came home. She looked down and saw a lot of bruising on her dislocated wrist, which now looks like it's sprained or broken.

She looked to the side and saw Dizzy kneeling next to her wearing a worried expression. She then went to say something when she felt drool or something on her lips. She reached up with her good hand to wipe it off but what she saw on her hand frightened her badly… **Blood**.

She was about to freak out in fear (since blood is one of her worst fears behind dogs and before her mom) but Dizzy stopped her.

"Cora! Don't look at the blood just look at me. I have something important to tell you. Your mom and everyone else on this Island found out that the "soon to be King" is going to be inviting two more kids over! Those two kids will leave later today and the best part is…us two are the kids that he's bringing over. Isn't that great Cora?! I'll get to see Evie again; you'll see your brother and you won't have to worry about getting abused by your mother anymore?"

"Dizzy we really are leaving? It isn't a cruel joke (cough, cough, cough)"

"No. This is for real. Yes your mom is really angry but that doesn't matter, what matters is you'll be able to get medical attention…"

"Yeah I guess….."

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: Oh poor Cora. At least she's going to be reunited with her brother. How do you think Carlos is going to react to his sister's condition? How will the Auradon people react also? You'll just have to wait and see. Please R &R.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Hi don't own Disney Descendants still. So this chapter is supposed to skip to Dizzy and Cora already in Auradon. Chad and Audrey are going to be there to say some things but will they? When they see Cora's condition.**

Dizzy and Cora have arrived into Auradon and were greeted by some people. Some that they know and others that they don't know. Cora is wearing a hood over her head so nobody could see the bruising on her cheek.

The two of them noticed a couple people off to the side sort of glaring at them. Cora felt a little scared that those two people would try to hurt her. From her mother's abuse, she developed trust issues for certain people.

Dizzy and her looked up when they heard some people start talking to them.

"Hello to the two of you. I'm Ben, and I'm the one that invited you here."

"I'm Fairy Godmother the Headmistress of the school here. Now how old are you dear ones."

Fairy Godmother was smiling at Dizzy and Cora when she asked this. Cora didn't trust herself to speak without crying or going into a coughing fit right now so she nudged Dizzy's arm.

"I'm Dizzy and I'm 10! This is Coraline but you can call her Cora and she's 12. Also if you don't already know Carlos is her older brother. Evie and I also kind of feel like sisters but were not really sisters."

Fairy Godmother smiled at Dizzy's enthusiasm, while Chad and Audrey who were still in the background sort of feeling in shock seeing that one of the first four kids that Ben brought over had a little sister.

Then Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos stepped towards the two girls. Cora seeing her brother yelled out happily while scaring some people,

" **Carlos!** I've missed you so much big brother! Why did you come here without me and leave me to do all of the chores mom usually makes you do."

The people from Auradon that were standing there were looking a little shocked by what the little girl said to her brother. But then Carlos spoke up.

"I know I'm sorry but it's just I couldn't bring you but now that's behind us since you're here now. Come on let's take you to the nurse."

"Why."

"I'm your older brother and I could tell that you're hiding something under that hood."

"What I'm hiding isn't all that bad, so you don't need to be concerned."

"Cora! He needs to be concerned for you and it is bad. So please let him take you to the nurse….whatever that is."

A lot of people were looking in shock at the exchange between Carlos, Cora and Dizzy. Cora was about to protest that she was fine again, when she started to go into a coughing fit.

Dizzy yelled out, "See I told you that you weren't fine."

Audrey then said from behind everyone to Chad, "I think I saw that girl cough up blood."

She meant for just Chad to hear what she said but everyone ended up hearing. Fairy Godmother quickly had Carlos grab his sister and then rushed her inside to the nurse. Dizzy, Mal, Evie, Jay and Ben followed them in to make sure Cora was going to be fine.

Everyone else was left thinking, (What the heck is happening?)

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: Oh what's going to happen to Cora? How will her brother react to what has been happening to her? What would the Auradon people think? You'll all just have to read to see. Sorry if some of the characters seemed to be O.O.C. Please R &R.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Hey sorry this took so long. I was trying to think of how to write this chapter. Remember I don't own Disney Descendants only my O.C's.**

 **In the Nurse's office:**

Fairy Godmother was helping the Nurse look over Cora to figure out her injuries. Dizzy was in the room too helping. Dizzy was talking for Cora since every time she opened her mouth she would cough blood.

"She had a dislocated wrist at first because her mom slapped her across the face so hard that she fell on the ground. She tried to catch herself but she ended up hurting her wrist. It also didn't help her wrist any when her mom grabbed it pulling her up…..she got the broken ribs the same day that her mom had that video chat with Carlos…..but it was after the video chat. I was over at their house and apparently 30 minutes after I left her mom came in very angry….I don't know exactly what she did to Cora, but I know it was pretty bad because I went over there again an hour later to tell Cora that we were coming here and found her laying on the floor with some blood on her and her wrist even worst then it already was." (Dizzy)

The nurse nods her head at Dizzy's explanation, while she was looking to see what all was wrong with Cora. When she finally knew what all there was she told Dizzy, Cora and Fairy Godmother, "It looks like the wrist went from a dislocation to a sprain to a very bad break. It also seems that there's two broken ribs, and it seems that one of the broken ribs punctured the lung. The punctured lung explains why she was coughing up blood." (Nurse)

Fairy Godmother nodded her head in a little shock and then went to go tell Carlos and the other few people outside the news on Cora…..

 **Outside the Nurse's office:**

Fairy Godmother had just told Carlos, Mal, Evie, Jay and Ben what was wrong with Carlos's sister. They all looked pretty shocked but Carlos looked shocked and really angry but also upset.

"My mom did all that to my sister? I should have been there for her…..or she should have been here instead of over there by herself with mom…."

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: Sorry this is so short. What's going to happen now? Poor Carlos is blaming himself…please R &R.**


	7. Family Day

**Author's note: Hey sorry this chapter took so long I'm having a lot of writer's block with my current stories and stories on the way. I still don't own Disney Descendants.**

 **Family Day: two days after Dizzy and Cora came to Auradon:**

Family Day was going okay so far for the Villain kids. Cora was still coughing up blood but not as badly as it was two days ago. She still had to take it easy though. Carlos was worrying too much though since he kept thinking to himself that it was his fault that it happened…..

Cora and Dizzy weren't outside with everyone else yet, since Cora wasn't sure if she wanted to go out and meet other people.

They still weren't outside when Chad started his whole blaming people speech….

"They were raised by their parents Ben. What do you think Villains teach their kids? Kindness? Fair play? No way okay. (Chad looks at Mal) You stole another girl's boyfriend! (Ben tries to stop Chad, but Chad keeps going by pointing at Jay) You enjoy hurting people….. (He turns to Evie) You are nothing but a gold digger and cheater… (Chad didn't stop there though…..he then says something about Carlos) You are nothing but a future dog killer just like your mother. (Fairy Godmother, Ben and some other people were going to step in, but then Chad added one more thing to his speech.) And I don't even know why you, Ben would bring over two more of them, two days ago. Two little girls; one of them being another one of dog killer's kids, and her best friend who's the daughter of my mother's evil step sister.

Everyone was staring in shock for a few minutes until Chad spoke again, "I bet the dog killer's daughter was faking those injuries she claimed to have two days ago….I even bet that it wasn't even blood that came out of her mouth when she coughed…"

" **SHUT UP!** You don't know anything. My little sister almost died! If Ben didn't bring her over at the time that he did, she would probably be dead by now!" (Carlos)

Everyone including Chad, Queen Leah, Audrey, etc, was looking at Carlos in shock since they never heard him shout before. But then they snapped out of it when someone started speaking….

"Wow if I would've known this was going on, Dizzy and I would have stayed inside."

Everyone looked over and saw two little girls standing near the chocolate fountain, but what caught their eyes more was the girl that spoke had her one arm over the little girl with glasses shoulder, while her other arm was holding on to an I.V. pole.

Everyone was silent until Chad just had to say, "Oh look if isn't the little step brat and her side kick dog killer."

Chad was smirking while the others glared or stared at him in shock. He wasn't expecting Cora to say, "Wait where is dog? Dogs shouldn't be near us they are vicious and will kill us. (She sees Dude not too far away and screams) Dog! The little ones will kill you faster than the big ones, littler dogs are the ones you have to watch out for more than bigger dogs…..little dogs are more vicious."

"Wait Cora who told you that?" (Ben)

"Uh my mother….the dog expert….she told me that dog has put my dear brother Carlos under its spell and is going to bite his throat viciously when it is given the chance." (Cora)

"Cora when did she tell you this?" (Carlos)

"Um two days ago….3o minutes after Dizzy left the house, mom came home from being with dragon lady, genie obsessed man and must have beauty no matter what woman, having a video chat with you four." (Cora)

"Cora she did more than tell you that! Especially since I went back to your house an hour later, and found you lying in your own blood." (Dizzy)

"It's not as bad as a dog attacking you!" (Cora)

"Girls can you two please calm down?" (Fairy Godmother)

The girls stopped talking but then at that moment Dude barked and went a little bit towards Dizzy and Cora. Cora saw him and before Dizzy could even stop her from freaking out Cora started to have a panic attack.

"Cora calm down! The dog isn't going to hurt you." (Dizzy)

Cora didn't hear her, she just ended up fainting but Dizzy was able to catch her before she could fall to the ground. Carlos rushed over and he along with Dizzy went to take her back inside. The other three Villain Kids started to leave to go after him but not before Mal says to Chad, "You know you're right our parent's didn't teach us kindness, but at least we know when we should shut our mouths. (She turns to Queen Leah) I'm sorry about what my mother did to your daughter but it gives you no right to be blaming me for it when I wasn't even born at the time…..Also my mother wouldn't have cursed your daughter if you had invited her. One she would not have came but would be happy that she got an invitation or she would have, probably be really loud but wouldn't have cursed your daughter…just something for you to consider."

Mal left following where her friends went after she was done with her little rant. This left the Auradon people thinking to themselves and wondering if they have been going on about this the wrong way.

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: Hey, so I couldn't resist having that rant from Mal at the end because I feel the exact same way and I wish they would have had her say something like this in the movie instead of her just standing there. Let me know what you think in your reviews and please no flames. Next chapter may have the Coronation or maybe a couple days before it….maybe with some people apologizing to the villain kids, maybe you guys could suggest something.**


	8. Family Day pt 2

**Author's note: Hey I'm so sorry that this chapter took forever to come I just have been distracted with my other stories right now. This chapter might be short or long it depends on how much I can think to write. Remember I don't own Disney Descendants.**

 **Family Day part 2:**

Mal walked into the room where her friends were. "How is she Carlos?" Mal asks.

"She's fine, just resting. What happened to you that you didn't come here after us?"

"Oh I sort of told all those people something that probably just opened their eyes up better."

After that was said they all just sat there for a while. Then Ben came into the room. "Hey how are you guys doing right now?" Ben asks them.

"We're good Ben." Mal says to him.

Ben smiles at her, "You know when I left to come here everyone was standing there thinking over all the words that you said to Chad and Queen Leah. I think some of them were feeling bad for not wanting to bring you over here. Fairy Godmother told me to tell you guys that she'll be here to check on Cora, to make sure she didn't aggravate any of her wounds from fainting like she did."

"That would probably be a good thing to do since she had a panic attack too." Carlos joins in the conversation.

*******Later*******

Cora has been awake for a little while, and Fairy Godmother had come to check up on her. She was fine; she didn't make her ribs worse. Her punctured lung had been healing nicely to. Right now she and Dizzy were back outside. It's still Family Day and the families are still there but the two of them are trying to avoid most of the people.

"Hello girls can we talk to you?" Two nice looking women ask them.

Dizzy looks at them and smiles, "Sure….if you don't mind me asking….Who are the two of you?"

The one women smiles kindly, "Well I'm Cinderella and this is Anita."

Both Dizzy and Cora are completely shocked by this discovery. Neither of them knew what to say. They were meeting their Mother's enemies. They both don't know how this is going to go down but they're going to try to talk to them no matter what happens.

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: Sorry short chapter….what do you think Cinderella and Anita want to talk to them about? Please R &R.**


	9. Shocking question to think about

**Author's note: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this story in such a long time I had writers block for this, so I took a break from it. I've been working hard on some other stories and school work. I was surprised to be making a new chapter, but I am after all trying to get over my writers' block. Is anyone excited for Descendants 3 that's supposed to come out in 2019? I am completely excited although I'm way to old but to me I'm a kid at heart. Please check out my voting poll. I don't own Disney Descendants at all only my O.C.**

 **Shocking question to think about:**

It has been a few days since family day and things have been moving very slow for the Coronation that will be happening in a few more days.

The four friends were relaxing after Queen Leah's freak out earlier during the celebration of Family day.

Then they were put into put into a complete shocked state later that day when Dizzy and Cora came running to tell them some exciting news.

Well Dizzy ran in while Cora walked in holding her IV pole.

The two girls were super excited and started yelling out stuff to them, that they couldn't understand.

Then they managed to calm them down and they spoke to them calmer.

Flashback:

 _They were sitting in Mal's room when the two girls burst in._

 _"_ _You guys! Something amazing just happened."_

 _"_ _What was it?" Evie asked._

 _"_ _The two of them started speaking at once really fast._

 _"_ _Whoa, whoa. Calm down you two and explain it to us one at a time." Jay says._

 _"_ _Okay." Cora says and looks over at Dizzy to start speaking._

 _"_ _Well Cora and I were outside avoiding all the people when these two women came over….it turns out they were Anita Radcliffe and Cinderella!"_

 _"_ _What did they want?" Jay and Carlos ask._

 _The two girls smile._

 _"_ _Cinderella wanted to know if I would like to be adopted by her and if I did that you guys could live with us if you wanted and then Anita was talking about adopting Cora and you Carlos."_

 _The four stared._

 _"_ _What did you tell them?" Mal asks._

 _"_ _We said that we will think about it." Dizzy says._

End Flashback:

They didn't know what they should do, should they steal the wand or be happy here.

They knew that Cora and Dizzy deserved a better life, so they were beginning to think about not following through with the plan.

The only problem for Cora and Carlos would be all the dogs that the Radcliffe's have. Carlos finally got Cora to be calm around Dude but that doesn't mean they are okay with being around other dogs.

And Dizzy would have some problems with Chad if she took up Cinderella's offer. He made her run off crying the other day.

He called a step brat which a bunch of people heard.

His mother and father punished him for that.

So yes it's going to be a difficult decision and right now Cora is getting checked out by the nurse to see how her ribs and lung are.

Meanwhile on the Isle:

Cruella was fuming in anger, she just couldn't wait for the next time she would see her daughter and son.

She was going to make them suffer.

She planned to give Cora the same beating that she did the day of the video chat in front of Carlos and even that litter brat with glasses.

But this time she's going to get rid of that bratty little girl of hers once and for all.

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: Cliffhanger! Sorry that I'm leaving it there for right now. Just so you all know I'm probably going to have the next chapter starting the Coronation. I'll have multiple chapters for that event, because it's going to be a little different especially since Cora and Dizzy will be there. Please R &R. **


End file.
